ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vectorman vs Spyro the Dragon
Today we have two underrated video Game characters one from the future other castles and dragons! In one corner the orb Bot Who is sadly forgotten the one the only transforming robot today we have...Vectorman! In our other corner we have the chosen one dragon raised by dragon flies and part of the skylands we have Spyro! Will Vectorman overkill Spyro or will Spyro scarp this bot! Today we find out on Ultra Z Battle! Pre-Fight ((Location Dragons Castle)) In the castle of the Dragon king Spyro was scouting the area looking for nasty trolls suddenly he saw a ship flying at speeds he could barely see. Vectorman‘s ship landed on the kingdom’s top basically collapsing the tower. Spyro in shock saw the ship’s hatch open and Vectorman come out. He finished off a toxic chemical killing Rayman and his friends in the process. Vectorman walked near a giant room and grabbed an egg. He began walking back until Spyro yelled “Why are you taking that egg?!“ He yelled as Vectorman put it back into the ship. He said “Classified Information“ He said walking away. Spyro yelled “Well if you’re gonna take that egg you’re gonna get through me first!“ Vectorman sighed and said. “Fine I have some time before the bomb goes off. He said as he planted a bomb on the island. Spyro shocked but angrily said. “I’ll make your ship fly with that bomb in there if I have to!” He said Vectorman walked to him. Spyro had fire come from his nose as Vectorman aims his blasters at Spyro. This fight was going to be the battle of the century both thought to themselves as they were prepping for fighting. Fight Spyro uses his ice breathe to try and freeze Vectorman who used the Jet Boosters to dodge and fire blasts at Spyro’s Head who fired his fireballs colliding with the lasers. Vectorman landed and used his pulse canon and Spyro used his lighting breathe both collided causing a massive explosion. Vectorman flew into a pillar and Spyro charged at him but Vectorman used his rhino horns to collide both stuck in a neutral collision. Vectorman won and Spyro flew back. Vectorman began firing blasts back at Spyro who flew into the air and made a storm of fire at Vectorman who turned into his tank and fired at Spyro hitting his body. He flew down and onto the ground. Vectorman used wave gun to make Spyro dodge and fly draining his stamina. Spyro charged at 80 miles per hour at Vectorman who turned into his drill form and flew at Spyro both collided and both exhausted fell. Spyro would fly into Vectorman knocking him back. Vectorman would see Spyro fire His flame breathe at himself so he dodged and used laser beam making Spyro yell in pain. Vectorman took the chance and began pelting him with lasers making Spyro heavily damaged. Vectorman would be chuckling as Spyro fell. Spyro got up and turned into his dark form. Dark Spyro roared in anger and fires a beam of darkness at Vectorman who bolted out of the way. Dark Spyro charged at Vectorman Who uses his jet transformation to fly away. Vectorman saw Spyro fall behind and he fires his bolo gun at Spyro who shouted in pain but he fires a blast with all his energy. Vectorman used his Nucleus Shield deflecting the blast. Spyro began charging up a blast Vectorman saw and turned into a bomb Dark Spyro stopped and flew away but the explosion was so big Spyro‘s body was launched away. Dark Spyro roared and charged at Vectorman who just stared. He turned into his tank and begin firing at Dark Spyro injuring him greatly. Vectorman then used his overkill beam and aimed it at Spyro who yelled as the blast engulfed him. He fell down in Base form and Vectorman fired his pulse beam at Spyro’s Head blowing it up. Aftermath Vectorman saw the Bomb had 12 seconds he quickly left to his ship and flew away hydra egg in a pod in the ship. A massive explosion happened on the island he was on eliminating Anyone who might try to get the egg. Vectorman said “Mission Completed” Results The Winner Of This Ultra Z Battle Is...Vectorman!Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Creature vs Robot Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Technology vs Magic Category:Animal vs Robot Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Completed Z Fights